Concessatio
by Daughter of Vayu
Summary: This one-shot took place right before the Future Arc when Tsuna will go to meet up with Byakuran. Before he left, he had two visitor in his study. A certain Pineapple-head, and a certain Skylark. Rated T for slight cursing. This is the request fic from Dementra. Enjoy!


**A/N : This is a request fic from Dementra. I know there're already a bunch of story about this topic. I'm sorry if you find any similarities with other story, but know that I'm not taking anyone's idea or doing any kind of plagiarism. Please, read and review. Flames aren't welcome!**

**Warning : OOC-ness and grammatical error... (Feel free to point it out!)**

* * *

**Concessatio**

* * *

"Tenth…"

Sawada Tsunayoshi snapped out of his slumber as he heard the voice of his Storm Guardian woke him up. Gokudera Hayato looked at him with a worried expression. Tsuna only smiled at his Storm Guardian as he smoothened the crumpling on his dark suit.

"What is it, Gokudera-kun? Do you need something?" asked Tsuna.

"N-no… I just wanted to drop off the paper works, but when I see you sleep like that…" he didn't finished his sentence as Gokudera stared into those brown orbs. Tsuna smiled at his friend as if to reassure him that he was alright.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," said Tsuna.

"How about Millefiore and Byakuran…?"

"Don't worry about it, Gokudera-kun. Everything's gonna be alright."

Gokudera gave him a small nod, even though his eyes never left him. Gokudera realized how these commotions drove Tsuna to his limit. This wasn't the first time he saw Tsuna fell asleep while working and he was afraid that the next time he found him, Tsuna wouldn't wake up…

"Rokudo Mukuro wants to speak to you," said Gokudera. "Should I tell him to leave? You haven't got any decent sleep in these past three days."

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun. I'm sure he had something to talk to me," said Tsuna.

"Sure," said Gokudera as he stepped outside to get Mukuro.

The illusionist was still the same as the last time Tsuna saw him. The weird hair style was there, along with his infamous smirk which somehow annoyed several people. Tsuna smiled as he saw his Mist Guardian. It had been a long time since the last time Tsuna saw Mukuro at the Base. Most of the time, the Mist Guardian would be in Kokuyo with his gang or on a mission.

"Good evening, Mukuro," said Tsuna.

"Hello, Vongola. I doubt that this is a good evening for you," said Mukuro as he stepped into the room. Tsuna only smiled at Mukuro's remark, but decided to not give him any comment.

"What can I do for you?" asked Tsuna.

"Oya? You can let me possessed your body to destroy the mafia," said Mukuro at ease. Tsuna sighed and shook his head. Mukuro wasn't the one to change. He was still the same Mukuro as years ago, with his hatred towards the mafia. Even though Mukuro said he hated the mafia and would destroy it someday, he was still sticking around the Vongola. He would go to a dangerous mission and came back with information for the Vongola, but still he complained how he hated the mafia.

"I'm serious, Mukuro," said Tsuna.

"Hmm… Nothing's new, I guess. But from what I've heard, seems like you will go to Millefiore's Base for a meeting with Byakuran?" asked Mukuro.

"Yes," said Tsuna firmly. This was his decision. And no matter what the consequences were (he could easily guess it, but still…) he would face the boss of enemy family.

"And do you think it is a wise move?" asked Mukuro.

"For these circumstances, yes, it is."

"You know I already kept an eye for him," said Mukuro. "No need to risk your life."

"Hmm? And suddenly you cared for my safety? If I don't know you better, Mukuro, I would think that you're getting soft," said Tsuna. He smiled softly at his Guardian. "I'll be fine. Just leave it to me."

"I don't care for your safety. But if you die, I couldn't possess your body, and my hard work would be meaningless," said Mukuro. He turned around and walked out of the study. "Be safe, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Rokudo Mukuro walked out of the office and head down towards the exit. It was a lie, if he said he didn't care about Tsuna's safety. After these past ten years, he already respected the boy. Sawada Tsunayoshi wouldn't be your definition of "Mafia Boss". He looked more like a father who merely wanted to protect his family. And maybe he was right. Mukuro had grown soft with his constant visit to the Vongola Base and chatted with the young boss.

Mukuro knew, Tsuna's plan to meet Byakuran was a dangerous thing to do. But Tsuna kept assured him that it was okay. Did Tsuna have some kind of plan? Maybe he just didn't want to share the plan since it would be dangerous for the family.

Anyway, Mukuro knew he should head down to Kokuyo to perfect his plan.

* * *

Tsuna let out another sigh as he stared down on paper works and hoped those things would just disappeared from his sight. But unfortunately, no matter how strong he was in his Hyper Dying Will Mode, he would never caused the paper to disappear (the best thing he could do was burn it, but it would look bad, right?)

Tsuna got up from his seat, as he felt something that made him wondering. Yes, he would go to Millefiore's Base, and there was a small chance he would be back and fine. Tsuna could only hope that the plan that he already made could be a success. He hoped so. He had to safe the Family no matter what.

"Daydreaming won't get you anywhere, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna looked up from his papers and smiled as he saw the familiar figure stood in the doorway. Hibari Kyoya looked as stoic as usual with his short dark hair and grayish eyes. Hibari walked casually into the room before dropped off some papers on Tsuna's desk.

"More work, Hibari-san?" asked Tsuna.

"It's not your place to complaint. It was all because you can't control those herbivores," said Hibari.

"Is that so? I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble then, Hibari-san," said Tsuna as he started to signed some of the paper works.

Tsuna was hoping that Hibari would leave his office as soon as he dropped off the paper works, but no. Hibari stayed instead, walked to Tsuna's cabinet to pull out a tea set and started to make some tea. Tsuna smiled and let Hibari made some tea.

"Mukuro just left a few minutes ago," said Tsuna.

"Yeah. I met him in the hallway," said Hibari.

"You just let him go?" asked Tsuna in disbelief. Hibari ignored Mukuro and left him in peace? And Mukuro didn't complaint about that? Where the hell all those rivalry between them? A few months ago they would start to fight as soon as they got each other in their sight. It's almost impossible to let them met without destroyed hallway, walls, or anything around them. It sounded unnatural.

Hibari answered with a short grunt as he set the tea tray on Tsuna's desk. He took his cup and walked towards the couch where he could do his job.

"Hibari-san, you don't have to force yourself to do your work here," said Tsuna.

"If I go, you'll be slacking off. Really, Sawada Tsunayoshi, you need someone to babysit yourself," said Hibari.

"That's not true," said Tsuna.

"That's so true. Now shut up, and let me do my job."

It had been like that since Reborn died because of non-Tri-ni-Sette radiation. Tsuna used to have someone to stand by him, someone reliable. But after his tutor's death, Tsuna used to find himself in his study with at least one of his guardian (usually Gokudera) assisted him with his work. Tsuna could understand their intention and he appreciated it. But after he started to make his plan to face the Millefiore and Byakuran, he used to find Hibari Kyoya did his work in his study. Not that he minded though.

"Your pen stopped moving," Hibari said.

Tsuna realized that his hand stopped as his thought wondering off to the past. Tsuna blushed slightly as he started to work again.

"Do you think that your plan would work?" asked Hibari. Tsuna glanced at the skylark and let out a small laugh. He dropped his pen onto the table and arranged the paper as he finished his works and his cup of tea.

"It will, Hibari-san," said Tsuna. "We've been through this with Souichi-kun before. It'll work just fine."

"How could you say that? What could some weak brat of herbivores do to save the future?" asked Hibari. It was really out of character to have Hibari Kyoya questioned someone like that. The usual Hibari would only smirk as if he got no care to what happened.

"Trust me, Hibari-san. It'll work because you'll be there to train the younger-me and make him stronger," said Tsuna.

"What if he failed?"

"Hibari-san, it isn't like you to think about failing before a mission. Isn't that your record to never fail your missions?" asked Tsuna.

"I just hate to think that weak herbivore of you would take your place after you… _die_," said Hibari.

"Oh, Gokudera-kun would do fine. No need to worry. Remember, it's a secret between three of us. Don't cause too much trouble while I'm gone," said Tsuna. He glanced at his watch and smiled softly. "It's time, isn't it? I shall take my leave," Tsuna stood up and reached for his coat. "Thanks for everything, Hibari-san."

Hibari nodded as he watched the young boss took off.

That was the last time he saw Tsuna's smile, because the next time he saw him, he was there, in his coffin among the flowers with closed eyes and peaceful expression on his face.

* * *

"He told me it'll be fine."

To figure stood side by side in front of the dark coffin with Vongola crest upon it. One of the figures was a tall man, with purplish-blue hair in a famous pineapple style and a long coat. Next to him was another man with short jet-black hair and sharp grayish eyes. Both of them stared at the coffin expressionless.

"It's a shame," said Hibari Kyoya coldly.

"I told him no need to risk his life because I already kept an eye for Byakuran," said Rokudo Mukuro.

"He didn't listen to you?" asked Hibari.

"Yes," said Mukuro. Hibari let out a smirk.

"He asked me why we haven't fight for awhile," said Hibari.

"And?"

"I said nothing."

"Why? Because you know this day will come?" asked Mukuro.

"That and other things."

"Like what?"

"He told me to not cause any trouble after he'd gone."

"That's it?"

Mukuro leaned on one of the trees around them as he watched the green canopies which covered the clearing and hide the coffin in the shadow.

"There's something I want to ask you," said Mukuro. "What was this so-called plan that he said? He said everything's gonna be alright and now he is dead because of his plan! What exactly is the plan?"

"I don't know," said Hibari.

"You lie."

"I am not."

Mukuro shook his head.

"There's something that both of you hide from me, and I hate it."

"It's none of your business," said Hibari sternly.

"It is my fucking business! I'm the Mist Guardian! I have the same position as you, but why he kept me out of the loop?"

"He's not keeping you out of the loop. Just drop it, Pineapple-head. You'll know it soon."

With those words, Hibari left the place. Mukuro didn't chase after him but only stood there and glared at the coffin.

"Fuck it, Vongola. You didn't want to tell me? I'm gonna figure it out by myself," said Mukuro. He turned around and left. He felt wind breeze caressed his face softly as he watched the blue sky among the green canopies. He let out a small smirk as he whispered to no one. "Sleep well, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

In another side of the forest, Hibari Kyoya stopped his step as the soft wind engulfed him softly. He smirk to the air and whispered,

"Don't worry. This is just a delay before the great fireworks."

* * *

**A/N : Done! Hope you like it! Please, leave a review, thank you!**


End file.
